Kunoichi Diaries
by jankeira896
Summary: When the one you love hurts you, and someone who loves you cheers you up. Would you give the person a chance or still proceed on living in the past? Learn Kurenai's answer as you read her precious diary in Kunoichi Diaries.R & R please!
1. Fooled Again

Title: Kunoichi Diaries

Chapter 1: Fooled Again

Author: johnkazama896

Pairing: Kakakure 

Disclaimer: I own Naruto. - As if!

_Friday, August 14._

_Damn, I was so stupid, stupid to think that a guy like Asuma Sarotobi would take me seriously. I was so stupid to believe that a playboy like him would love me and would really ask me to go out with him on a Friday night. I believed in him and what do I get? I get this heartbreak and I was made fun of. You see this is how the story goes…_

_Asuma just asked me out and I was so excited to go out with him. I spent all my week trying to look pretty. I spent all my free time dragging my best friend, Anko to stores that she doesn't like! (Gomen, Anko.) It seems as if I only wasted my time trying to prepare for the most humiliating day of my life! _

_I went to the fancy restaurant where he asked me to meet him. I was so excited. I was confident and felt like I was really beautiful that time. I was so excited to see him and I saw him making out with this… this BITCH!_

_I just stared at them feeling so shocked. I felt like my dreams were shattered. I felt so stupid. I wanted to get mad at him so badly. But I didn't know what to do. I just stared at them while they continued doing what their doing. I took so long for them to realize that I was there right in front of them. When Asuma noticed that I was there in front of them, dumbfounded, all he said was:_

"_Oh hey there, Kurenai! What's up? Oh, I forgot, Azami asked first. Don't worry, I'll try to squeeze you in my schedule."_

_Yeah. It was so mean of him to say that and it was so stupid of me to runaway. I should've slapped him or punched him in the face! I swear I'll get back at him for doing that! I'll find someone who'll better than him. Someone HOTTER than him!_

_-Kurenai Yuhi._

I've just finished writing what I feel in my diary. I reread the words and I saw they were pathetic. Especially the part where I wrote _"I'll find someone HOTTER than him." _– As if! I'm pretty sure that that would never happen to me. I'm not pretty. Unlike those girls that Asuma dated. I'm already 26 years old and I've never dated. No one has ever asked me out. – Well, my colleague, Hatake Kakashi did once but it wasn't considered as a date. He and I only went to Ichiraku Ramen Shop and that's it. Besides, Kakashi and I are just friends. There's no way that he would ask me out. Kakashi's also one of the handsome shinobis in Konoha. Though, I've never actually seen his face, I was sure that he was because just like Asuma, there are a lot of girls who are dying to be Kakashi's official girlfriend. The only difference is that Kakashi doesn't take advantage of his fan girls and Asuma does! I was to busy cursing Asuma; I didn't realize that someone was knocking at my door. I opened the door and saw Kakashi. I stared at him while he stared at me.

" Hey, Anko told me about what had happened. Are you alright?" He asked. This was reallyunusual_. _Kakashi isn't the sympathetic type of guy. He's more of the " I- don't care-about-the-world" type of guy. I don't know why he has o bother coming over and checking up on me if I was all right although, it was nice of him to do that. But seriously, he didn't have to.

"I'm fine, Kakashi. You didn't have to…" I lied. I wasn't a good liar. I guess he could notice that I was faking it. But it's not bad to try! I was so surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

" You shouldn't cry. There are a lot of guys out there."

"Hey, how did you know I was?" I asked as tears started to fall from my eyes.

" I've known you for a long time, Kurenai. And you're not a good liar." He grinned under his mask.

" I guess you should teach me, Kakashi-sensei." I said as wiped my tears and gave him a smile. " Come on let's get inside. It's too cold here."

-o-

" Don't cry for him. He's not worth crying for." He said as he tightened his embrace while I cried harder. It was nice of him to comfort me at a time like this. I never expected that a guy like him would be the one to comfort me when I needed someone to hold on to

" He cheated on me… I loved him but it seems like he doesn't care about what I feel." I sobbed. " It's just… just so unfair!"

" Shh… You'll be fine without him. You're a strong person."

" No I won't! He humiliated me! I looked so stupid in front of a lot of people! I didn't even get the chance to get back at him! I felt so worthless, so pathetic, so… so…-

" We'll get back at him someday, I promise. But right now, you have to get some sleep. It's getting late."

" I don't care! I don't want to go to bed! I don't want to go to work tomorrow, okay? Besides, who are you to tell me what to do? Who do you think you ahh – HEY!" He cut me off, carrying me, bridal style, distracting me from my own thoughts. " Put me down Kakashi! I'm warning you!" I screamed as I struggled to break free, causing him to drop me and fall on top of me. I started to blush as soon as I realize that we were in a very awkward position. We both stood up and apologized to each other.

" I… have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

" I told you. I'm not going to work tomorrow." I said stubbornly.

"Okay. Suit yourself." He sighed as he proceeded to leave my apartment.

"Wait, Kakashi I-

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you… ummm… for staying with me. When I needed someone to hold on to. You're a very great guy you made me feel better. Thank you very much."

"No Problem. Just remember, I'll always be here for you no matter what happens…" he gave me a smile. A very bright one, though I can't really see his lips, I was pretty sure he did.

"Good bye."

"Good bye"

P.S. Okay, so that's my second Kakakure fanfic. Hope you all liked it I promise to update my first Kakakure fanfic (Just so You Know) soon. I'm having writer's block Damn it!


	2. Sweet Revenge

Title: Kunoichi Diaries

Chapter 2: Sweet Revenge

Pairing: Kakakure 

Author: johnkazama896

Disclaimer: I wish I own Naruto. 

"Kakashi, you know you didn't have to do that." I said to him as I placed a bandage around his wounded arm. -The part of his arm where Asuma had hit him hard with his chakra blades. – OUCH!

"But he was…" He tried to protest. I stared at him and gave him a serious look. Surprisingly, he didn't continue what he was going to say.

"You have nothing to do with my problems. So please, just mind your own business." I said coldly. I hated seeing him hurt. Especially when I'm the one causing his pain. "Although, I would really like to thank you. You know… for uhh… Kicking his ass." He laughed after hearing my silly remark. But after some moments his laugh faded and there was an awkward silence. He stared at me and I stared at him, looking for the right words to say to him.

"I don't like the way he's treating you, Kurenai. I don't like him saying those bad things about you. I don't like seeing you hurt and I can't stand him! " He broke the silence between us.

'Oh my god…'

"I know and I hate him too. I don't like the things that he said about me. I want him to take them back. But he was only telling the truth."

"No he wasn't!"

"Yes, He was, okay?!" I yelled. "You don't have to make me feel better cause I know from the very start that I'm not pretty and no one would dare to date me"

My insecurities started to show…

Flashback:

"_How could you do that to Kurenai? She loved you and she only wanted you to love her back!" Kakashi shouted as he punched Asuma on the face._

"_It was her fault! She was too easy! I can't believe that a girl like her would fall for that! Besides, I just thought it would be fun to play with her feelings" Asuma said, laughing._

"_Feelings… Aren't supposed to be made fun of!"_

"_What would an emotionless guy like you know about a girl's feelings?"_

"_I don't know much about it. All I know is that, real man should respect a girl's feelings. She only loved you, Asuma. She only wanted you to love her back!" _

" _Me? Date a girl like her? Come on, Kakashi, have you seen the girls I've dated?" Asuma asked sarcastically as he attempted to hit Kakashi with his chakra blades Unfortunately, Kakashi wasn't able to dodge it._

"_No, but I'm pretty sure they're all stupid for falling for someone like you!" He clutched his arm trying to stop the blood from flowing._

_-o-._

"I would." He said, helping me snap out from my reverie. "Stop underestimating yourself, Kurenai. You're an amazing girl."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said as he leaned closer and pulled his mask down. He placed a hand on my cheek, making me blush. I looked away to hide my blush but he took me by the chin, making me look straight into his eyes. His eyes weren't actually the kind of eyes you'll get lost to. The left was red and the other one was blue. His eyes had a very tragic history. He told me about it once. I could say his eyes marked his tragic childhood, one reason why Kakashi never expressed himself too much. "Hey… Don't hide it. I think you look cute when you blush." He whispered then pressed his lips onto mine.

'_I'll definitely write this on my diary.' _I thought as I kissed him back.

"I love you, Kurenai," He whispered. " I love you so much."

"Kakashi… I-

He cut me off placing a finger on my lips.

"You don't have to tell me your answer today. I'll give you more time to think about it. I know it happened too fast."

"Arigatou…"

-o-

_Monday, August 17:_

_Things happened so fast. It's only two days after that incident with Asuma and I just found out that my colleague, Kakashi Hatake is in-love with me. He confessed to me a while ago. He even kissed me – my first kiss! I never imagined that a kiss would be so remarkable… But I'm still confused. I don't know if I feel the same way towards him. He's a great guy and I feel so safe with him. I want to tell him that I love him too but what if he's just playing with my feelings too. I'm afraid and I still haven't moved on. I want to tell him that I feel the same but I'm afraid to love again_

_-Yuhi Kurenai_

P.S. So there's my second chappie! Hope you all like it. I admit Kakashi doesn't sound like Kakashi in this story but I just can't help putting fluff in my stories. I think he sort of change because of LOVE, don't you guys thinks so? Anyways… Kakakure 4ever! LOL! Kakashi's hot and Kurenai's pretty there so perfect for eachother! Kyaaahhhh!!!!!


	3. Stay

**Title: Kunoichi Diaries**

**Chapter 3: Stay**

**Pairing: Kakakure**

**Author: johnkazama896**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… for now… hahaha!**

* * *

_Wednesday, August 19:_

_I'm so excited! Kakashi and I are going out tonight! It's our first date. But the date isn't official, yet. It's more of a "getting- to- know- each other" sort of thing. I still haven't answered him yet. Kakashi said he doesn't want to pressure me, he said there's no need rush. It's really nice of him to understand me. I can clearly see that he's serious with me. I really feel safe with him._

_Anyways…Sakura-chan, Tenten, Ino and Hinata are coming over to help me prepare for my date. Yeah. It's a bit weird for a sensei like me to ask my students to come over and help me out on my first date. Well you know what they say… "Students learn from teachers and teachers also learn from their students…it's a give and take relationship." It's nice of them to help me out on my special day. Teenagers are experts in love life!_

_Gotta go! XD_

_-Yuhi Kurenai_

I closed my diary and waited for the girls to come. They already know about Kakashi and me. I remember when I told them that we are going out tonight they enthusiastically offered their help. Even my super shy student, Hinata (the one who has a crush on Kakashi's student, Uzumaki Naruto) decided to join in.

DINGDONG

I heard the doorbell rang. I quickly rushed to the door and let the girls in.

"So, Sensei. Are you ready to make Asuma-sensei pay?!" Ino asked. After Ino found out that Asuma cheated on me, she got so mad at him and decided to give him a silent treatment. Ino really looked up to Asuma so much. I guess she got really disappointed when she found out that Asuma is a two-timing asshole.

"Come on, girls that's not nice." I warned them. It's true that Asuma is an evil freak. But it's not nice to judge people. I'm still their teacher and I have to teach them good morals. "So, are you girls ready to raid my closet?"

"Yeah!"

-o-

"So, Sensei, since you and Kakashi-sensei are already dating, I would like to ask… Did you get the chance to see his face?" Sakura-chan asked curiously as I took all of my dresses out of my closet.

"Well… I did once." I replied. "So what do you want me to try on first, the blue dress or the violet one?"

"Really? You've seen his face? What does he look like?" Sakura, Ten-ten and Ino asked, ignoring my question.

"Well… He… he looks great…" I murmured as I looked down, trying to hide my blush.

"Really? Oh my god!"

"Hey… you guys calm down Kurenai-sensei needs to prepare for her date. We have to help her out first before we ask her some questions." Hinata got the initiative to calm everyone down.

'_Arigato, Hinata!'_

"Yeah. Hinata's right! Let's dress up Sensei now!"

'_Do I look like a doll to them?'_

I first tried the blue dress on.

"It's to simple, Sensei. You need something special. Something that would really make Kakashi-sensei crazy for you." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah… why don't you try the black dress on? I think you'll totally look good in it" Ino suggested.

So, I tried the black dress on…

"Eww… Are you going to a funeral, Sensei? Ino, you have a really bad taste when it comes to clothes!" Sakura teased.

"Like you have good fashion sense! I mean, look at that red dress you're wearing! It's so ugly!

"IT IS NOT!"

"YES IT IS!!!"

"Hey, stop it you guys!" Ten-ten pulled Sakura before she could even punch Ino.

"Hey, sensei why don't you try this red sleeveless dress on?" Hinata asked as she showed the red dress that I was suppose to wear on my date with Asuma.

'_Damn I should've thrown that dress away!'_

"Yeah that's a great dress Sensei! Why don't you try it on! " Ten-ten exclaimed. "You're really good at this Hinata!

"Arigato…"

"But…"

"Come on! Sensei! Try it on!"

So… I had no choice but to try the red dress on… Damn it!

"Are you sure about this? Come on! It's too short!"

"Oh my god! It's PERFECT!"

"No it's not! I think I should wear something else."

"Aww Sensei, Hinata picked that for you. And she made a good choice!"

"Fine…"

DINGDONG

I heard the doorbell again. It's probably Kakashi. I rushed through the door, feeling so excited to see him.

"Hey. What's up? This is for you." He said as he handed me a white rose. He was wearing formal attire but he was still wearing his mask. Awww…

"Arigato."

"So, Kakashi-sensei. What do you think about Kurenai-sensei's red sleeveless dress? She looks good in it, doesn't she" Sakura asked, ruining the moment.

"I think she looks perfect!" He whispered. "Wait a minute, S-Sakura! What are you doing here!?"

"Oh… umm about that… Kakashi… I sort of asked them to come over… to umm help me… out…"

"Oh… that's alright. So… shall we go now?" He asked

"Yeah… let's go…"

-o-

Kakashi and I went to a fancy restaurant to eat dinner. I saw his face again and I kept on looking at him, one reason why I didn't finish my food on time. He was such I great distraction!

"So, where do you want to go next?" He asked put his mask back, helping me to snap out of my reverie.

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you…" I replied, shyly. I looked away as I felt myself blushed.

"Hey, I told you to avoid hiding your blush from me." He said, as he took me by the chin, making me blush harder. "I like seeing you blush. And I like seeing it more when I know that I'm the one making you do it!"

"Oh, shut up!" I said, stubbornly as I pushed him away.

-o-

"So, where exactly do you want to go?" He asked again.

"Hmm… I don't know… How about your apartment?"

"Nah. It's boring there! How about yours?"

"Nah…"

"Hmmm… I wonder…" He mumbled, thinking really hard. "Geez… This is harder than I thought… hmm let me see… aha… I know just where to go! Come with me!"

I let him drag me to the place where he wanted to go. The place was just a simple place but Kakashi's presence made the place look so wonderful.

"Wow. The stars look very beautiful from up here." I said feeling so amazed by the wonderful view.

"Yeah…" he sighed in contentment.

Soon I started to feel so cold. It was already late but I still wanted to stay with him I didn't want to go home yet. I still wanted to stay with him.

'_This cold night won't stop me from spending more time with you.' _I thought to myself.

"I think we should go. It's getting late."

"No. I want to stay…"

"Well… If you say so…" He took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. He wrapped his arms around me, making me feel warmer.

"Kakashi…" turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… I really had a great time with you."

"Oh… umm… your welcome…"

"Kakashi."

"Yup?"

"I… I love you too…" I whispered as I pulled his mask down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I pulled away and saw him smiling sadly. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kurenai. It's just… just that I…"

"You what?"

"Tsunade-sama is sending me to the fire country for a mission."

"When are you leaving?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"But it… it's too soon."

"Yeah. It's very disappointing"

"But when will you comeback?"

"I don't know. Maybe next week?"

"Oh…" was all I could say. I can't believe this. For some moment, my life started to feel so perfect. And after some time… Tsunade-sama ruins the wonderful moment. It was so unfair!

"Hey… I'll be home soon. Don't worry." He tried to cheer me up. It seems like he noticed my sad expression.

"What if you don't?"

"Come on, Kurenai. I'm Konoha's Copy Ninja. Don't underestimate me. Besides… I'll always come back for you no matter what." He said egotistically. I gave him a smile and he gave me a rare but sincere smile. I seldom see him smile. Since, his stupid mask covers his handsome face all the time! I sure wish that I'll get to see his face more often. I hope he comes home soon...

* * *

**P.S. So there's the Third Chapter! Hope you liked it. R and R Please! To all Kakakure lovers: I encourage you guys to write more!**

**-Johnkazama896**


End file.
